All Spark Factor
by sonicxjones
Summary: Team Prime finds a semi-amnesic cybertronian and let him join the Autobots, but it seems there really is more to this bot then meets the eye. And why is this other new Autobot looking for him and the lost All Spark on earth? TP Universe
1. 1 Nameless

Many years before the great war that ravage Cybertron till it was a barren lifeless wasteland. There was the great and powerful All Spark or some refereed to it as the 'Cube'. Though it's origins are unknown, we do know it brought life to our planet many years ago.

Generations past as peace prospered...till one day. All Spark itself disappeared into the thin air. Every bot searched frantically the whole planet over, to no avail. No one could explain how the powerful object simply vanish without a trace.

Though one did... and that is me. I knew what happened to the mighty All Spark.

If I can find it, our home world just might have a chance again. And I might be able to find my brother as well.

Right now it's signal is leading me towards a small planet, made up of mostly water. And- I'm also detecting other cybertronians? Could there be Deceptercons here?

This is not good.

-Data Log, H.R

November 23 Earth Year 2012-

-Transformers Prime Theme Song plays-

Nameless

Two month earlier Jasper, Nevada.

"Go!" Autobots cheery as two toy cars race along of a track marked with tap on the floor of the base.

"Ha! Take that and that Miko!" Jack Darby pumped his fist into the air as his tiny RC Car crossed the finish line.

The girl grumbled "Lucky shot." A huge green robot leaned over and smiled "Aw come on Miko that was a great game"

"Yea I know Bulkhead"

Jack beamed at his friend Arcee "Did you see that? I finally beat Miko at her best game"

The blue female bot even with her arms crossed she had a smile on her face "I have to admit that was something to see"

Another autobot, a yellow named Bumblebee made a series of whistles and clicks making the third human child Raf chuckle "That's right Bee both of them did a great job"

"Good good" Ratchet huffed from the computer "Now would you guys keep it down? I am trying to get some work done here, unlike the rest of you."

"We're just having some fun Ratchet" Bulkhead looked towards the older medic bot "Why not join us?"

Arcee added "You do need a break every once in a while"

"No, I have to much work to waste time" He kept typing, his eyes locked on the screen. "And shortly neither will everyone else here. I just picked up a automatic distressed signal being sent out on Autobot frequency."

"Can you tell where it's coming from?" Footsteps announced the arrival of Optimus. Who's eyes trained themselves on the screen .

"Well Optimus" Ratchet told the prime "It's coming from space, based off the signal I say it's a escape pod. But what's odd about it, is that signal hasn't been used for many years"

"What does that mean?" Asked Raf.

"During the war, as a precaution. Autobots stopped using this frequency except for the utmost emergency"

"Then it is safe to say whoever is in that pod must be in great need of assistance. Ratchet figure out where they will land then open a ground bridge. And do not forget the medical kit" Optimus quickly turns to the others "I want Bumblebee and Arcee to stay behind with the kids, while Bulkhead comes with Ratchet and I."

"If there's Decepticons got it" Bulkhead cracked his knuckles "I've been itching to beat on some con's"

"Just be careful" Arcee smiled at her friend.

"So the Autobots are bound to have picked up the same signal as we have" Megatron rubbed his chin glancing at his loyal Decepticon Soundwave.

His face was showing a projected path to where the object was going to crash land. And a timer with the time to impact. 23:45:34

The Decepticon leader walks around the bridge wondering "It might be another important artifact or a Autobot either way send Dreadwing and some drones to the coordinates Soundwave."

Soundwave wordlessly does as his lord wishes. Out of all Decepticons, though thick and thin his loyalty has never wavered. Nor had he utter a single word over the millons of years of service to Megatron.

In the middle of a distant forest in Canada a green warp illuminates the late night scenery.

Out stepped Optimus, Ratchet and Bulkhead.

Optimus quickly looked around at the near by trees, pushing away the feeling of uneasy he had. "Ratchet how near are we to the crash site?"

"Not to far" The medic looked at his right arm with a scanner and pointing in one direction with his other. "Just a few yards that way"

The autobots quickly make their way there, till they see a large metal shaped pod with a long trail in the ground, though the trees.

"Miraculous that it's all in one piece. Such an old model normal can not handle coming into atmosphere" Ratchet looked the thing over "If memory serves me right, there should be a opening over here somewhere...right about..."

PSSSTT

There was a huge release air as Ratchet finds the switch opening the escape vessel, inside was a unconscious cybertronian. He sort of reminded them of Arcee, with his lighter, smaller build. But he mainly was white instead of the deep steely blue. (I have a pic of him coming up soon)

"Well he looks alright to me" Bulkhead commented, then he pauses taking note that there was no insignia on the bot at all "But...I can't tell if he's a Autobot or not"

"Worry about that later" Optimus suddenly pulled out his ion blaster "We have company"

A small group of Decepticons being lead by Dreadwing come out of nowhere and starting shooting at them.

"Goody. This bot needs medical attention and their blasting the place up."

Optimus turns to look behind him and directed Ratchet to hurry to the ground bridge with cybertronian. He and Bulkhead would keep the cons busy till they were cleared though

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Arcee stands by the controls of the ground bridge, one hand lightly grips the shut off switch. "Come on guys hurry it up"

Ratchet transforms into vehicle model and Bulkhead slips the unconscious bot in the back of the ambulance. "We'll be right behind you "

The ambulance's tire spin as he races off into the light of the ground bridge. Leaving Optimus and Bulkhead to quickly turn and fire back at the Decepticon Drones.

Prime focused his attention on trying to shoot down Dreadwing. "Remember we only need to keep them busy for so long"

~~~~~Epic fire fight ensures~~~~~~~

(*If anyone can write this scene out, you will help me out alot and I'll draw you a picture on Devanart^^)

Over the com links they hear Ratchet yelling saying they were cleared to come though the ground bridge.

"Go" Optimus directed Bulkhead to head back first while he held off Dreadwing. The only one who was left out of the Decepticon party.

"I'm sorry about this, but I admire you determination" And Optimus aims a experienced sniper shot to the Decepticon's knee joint. Dreadwing was mere inches from Prime, collapses in pain holding his injured knee. Shooting a string of curses at the retreating Autobot.

Seconds after making it though the ground bridge, the light fades as Arcee shuts it off.

The kids cheer "Yea! You guys made it!" Miko races over to Bulkhead and hops onto his hand. He raises it so she could sit on his shoulder. "Of course we did, was there any doubt?"

"Not even for a second. I bet you were like- Pow! Bam! Kaboom!" Miko swung her fist around making Bulkhead laugh.

"So how is he?" Arcce walked over to the medical area of their base. She glances at the bot laying down on the table.

"Minimal injuries, he only has some damage around his neck and head which I can easily repair" Ratchet looked over the machine attached to their guest, which display a scan model and other things. "We'll hopefully find out how he came to be this way when he wakes up"

Knockout hide a smirk as he worked on repairing Dreadwing's knee. "What did you expect to have happen?" He told the grumbling dark blue jet Decepticon. "Your lucky the first time you went against Prime to come out in one piece. But twice was very unlikely"

"I failed my mission Lord Megatron gave me"

The doctor con sighs as he shook his head sightly "Don't worry about it, at least you got look at what the Autobots were running off with. Have you reported in yet?"

Dreadwing shook his head "Lord Megatron told me to come here first before I do so"

"How generous of him, hold still I'm almost done here"

Megatron was standing on the bridge of the Nemesis going over possible energon deposit locations with Soundwave. His head turns to the door as his loyal second in command walked up to him, a slight limp in his stride. It was hard not to smile just a bit. Prime never ceased to surprise with his skill, his marksmanship with using a blaster.

"Knockout seems to have put you together, now tell me your report"

"The Autobot bots took off though a ground bridge after arriving at the crash site before us, it seems like a waste of men. It was just a bot, probably a Auto himself. No big deal"

Megatron gives him a look "Any additional members to the Autobots are big deal, while they lack in numbers, they make up in strength and will to fight. Do not underestimate them" Then he smiles cruelly at Dreadwing "That shot in the knee should suffice as a reminder"

Dreadwing looks away "Yes, understood Lord Megatron"

"Now go we have other matters to attend to. I suggest more practice for my second in command to make sure your skills are more 'up to par' as they say"

Nodding Dreadwing turns and walks though the door of the bridge. And Megatron looked out a window to the sky.

"Hey guys he' waking up" Raf got everyone's attention. The humans and Autobots head over to the slowly waking cybertronian.

Ratchet held a small light over his eyes "There we go, just follow the light. His optics are working just fine"

The bot groans and rubs his head as his optics flicker around the room "Where am I? Who are you guys?"

"Take it easy" The Medic bots helps him slowly sit up "You had a rough landing, but still are in one piece"

"And about questions" Arcee crossed her arms "We rather know who you are first, tell us if your a Decepticon"

"Decep-what?"

"Don't play stupid with me-" Arcee cut off when Optimus motioned her to stop. Then turns his attention at the white bot. "Please forgive us, but we are worried that you may wish to bring harm to us and our friends. How is it you do not know of the Decepticons?"

"I never heard of them before. Well at least I think I haven't..." The bot scratches his head looking a bit confused.

"Are you having trouble remembering?" Optimus gives a concerned glance at Ratchet.

"I don't think so..."

"Well what's your name then?" Miko waved to get his attention and took a picture with her phone.

"My name?"

"Yes your name, like I'm Miko and this is Bulkhead" She points to each of them, then at the rest of the team. "And that's Ratchet, Arcee and Jack, Bumblebee and Raf, then there's Optimus. So what's your name?"

"My name...my name is..." The mech struggles to come up with a answer. But gave up quickly after several seconds. "Guess I can't remember.."

"You did say he had some head trauma?" Optimus looks towards Ratchet again. "Well I did but I didn't think it was serious enough to cause him to be amnesic"

Bumblebee whistles and beeps a few times, Prime nods "I agree Bumblebee, I feel as well he should remain here till he has recovered both in body and in mind"

"Optimus your not really thinking that?" Arcee give the mech a look "We have no way of knowing if he's a con or not"

"While that may be true Arcee, I have a feeling he is not a threat. If everyone here is still worried, he will stay inside till we are sure"

She huffs and walks off.

Jack watches her leave, making note to talk to her later, then he looks at the new guy. "So is there anything you can remember?"

"Well...I was traveling though space when our ship was hit by a bad meteor shower"

"Wait our?" Bulkhead interjected "So that means there's someone else out there?"

"It would seem so. Continue"

So the mech keep going with what he was able to recall at least. "Then I was told to get into a escape pod and the other bot said they be right behind me, but then it's blank after that"

"That is some tale"

"Is there anything we can call him?" Raf asked leaning on the railing "At least till he can remember his real name?"

"That is up to him Rafael" Optimus. "But for right now he needs to rest"

"You heard the man" Ratchet gently forced the bot to lay back down. "You need to take it easy for awhile"

"Speaking of which, we should probably head home. It is getting late" Jack pointed out.

So Bulkhead drives Miko home and so did the other bots with their designated humans.

Jack gets off of Arcee as soon as they got in his mom's garage.

She turned her headlights off and mumbled "Night Jack" "Arcee..."

"I said goodnight Jack"

He sighs "Goodnight Arcee"

If anyone out there writes transformers fanfic, would you want to maybe assist me in this story? I normally write Sonic the Hedgehog and Nights so I'm not used to Transformers quite yet.

And I'm accepting one or two humans ocs (Normal if you please) for this story.

And so you know, I'm making this like the series with short scenes.

This symbol: ~~~~~ : Means a scene transition and/or a time skip. Just so you know.

Well tell me how I did for a first Transformers try^^


	2. 2 Adaption

"That will be $4.56 drive to the next window please" Jack spoke into the microphone and then hands a bag to the drive of the car and took his money "Have a nice day, come again"

It was almost the end of his shift so the kid was glancing around for the familiar blue motorcycle. Then he glances at the clock. "She should be here soon"

And sure enough seconds later a rumbling engine marks the arrival of a motorcycle.

"Sorry if I'm late at all" She said to him.

"No worries Arcee, why were you worried that you were late?" Jack asked back.

"Nothing, let's get going."

Jack sighed, it was hard to get answers out of her even more then normal. But he wasn't going to push it till he was sure, Arcee was ready to talk. Quickly he gets outside and hops on.

(Not much of a intro but it hints something's up with Arcee)

-Transformers Prime Theme Song plays-

_Adaptation_

"Come on you so should be a big monster truck" Miko told the new mech. She was trying to convince him what alt. mode he should take.

"Not sure another vehicle like that would be the best thing here" Ratchet grumbled from the ground bridge console "It's bad enough with Bulkhead"

"Then how about something like Bumblebee?" Raf suggested. Which Bee whistled his agreement.

"It's up to him what he chooses for vehicle mode" Optimus told them then he turns to see Arcee and Jack drive into base.

Jack gets off of Arcee and puts his helmet away. "So what's up everyone?"

"The others are trying to convince our new friend what vehicle mode he should take" Ratchet grumbled.

"Is that all?" Arcee transformed and walked over with Jack. "All I can say is he has to keep in mind the size of the alt. form. Can't be too big or his frame wouldn't be able to support it"

Miko keeps throwing out suggestions to the white mech. He sits and listens as best as he could, she was talking a bit fast for him. At least to comprehend the words coming out of her mouth.

It was just: "blahblah blahblah"

"Um..." He scratched his head "Can you repeat that?"

Miko sighs and Jack smiles at her. "Don't worry Miko, he just hasn't learned to understand your lingo yet"

"I do apologize Miss Miko. You talk a bit fast."

"For the record it's just Miko" She poked his large foot.

"How about we play a game and think about a transformation later?" Raf suggested. "How about hide and seek"

"That's a children's game" Miko whined.

But sure enough after the new mech asked about it, Jack suggested they play it to show him.

Both Bulkhead and Bumblebee agree to play along with Miko, Jack and the un-named mech, Raf was chosen to be the seeker.

He leans against a wall to cover his eyes and starts to count. "1 2 3..."

"Quickly but quietly try to hide" Jack directed the others as each went to find a hiding spot.

"There has to be some place to hide here" The white mech looks around, having failed to find a place to hide.

And in the distance his audio receptors were picking up the small child, Raf, counting down. From what the humans kids told him of the rules, he needed to be out of sight. Hidden from view and being a giant autonomous robot there wasn't very easy to do.

" Ready or not here I come" Raf called out, finally done with his counting. "Come out come out wherever you are." He glances around while he walks the base.

"Ah ha! There you are Bulkhead!" The big green autobot had tried to hide behind stacks of boxes but left one of his toes sticking out. he comes out rubbing his head. "Ah you found me first didn't you"

Raf nods. "Now to find the others. Maybe I'll find Jack or Miko next"

So the kid looks up and down the hall hoping to spot one of his friends, but he knew too that they wouldn't be as easy to find as Bulkhead.

Miko and Jack were in fact closer to Raf then he thought. Both were hiding under the bed in the medical bay. It was the best place they could think of. Jack had to remind her not to make a sound, "Ssuussh Miko, do you want him to find us?""

She smiles. "He won't"

"He will if you keep laughing" "Oh relax would you- hey where did Raf go?"

"BOO!"

Both jump into the air. "Gah!" "Hey! That's not funny"

Raf chuckled. "If you say so, want to help me find the other two?" Miko shrugged. "Why not"

And long story short they find Bumblebee hiding under a large trap trying to pass off as a table or boxes, He beeps admitting his defeat.

"It's ok Bee you did a real good job"

The kids walked into the main area of the base where Arcee, Ratchet and Optimus where. "Hey guys have you seen the new guy? We're playing hide and seek and we've still haven't found him yet. "

"Boo!" The mecha suddenly popped out of nowhere. Making everyone jump and give him looks. "What? Did I play hide and seek wrong?" he asked confused at their expressions.

"You weren't there a second ago and we looked everywhere for you" Miko said. "But sweet entrance, how'd you do that?"

Ratchet rubs his chin. "I think I know, I looked over his metal skin and I think it may have the ability to reflect electromagnetic radiation." (Visible Light basically)

"So he can become invisible?" Arcee eyes widen a bit. "Hm, I have to admit I'm impressed."

"Do it again!" Miko beamed.

"I'm...ah...not quite sure how I did it the first time" The mecha admitted.

"Oh come on" Miko huffed. "Just try"

"Um...ok" He closed his eyes for a second trying to focus then suddenly disappeared in front of everyone. Which makes all of them, even Prime gasp.

"Did it work?"

"It did" Bulkhead looked up and down. "Can't see you at all but at least we can still hear you"

The mecha reappears. "I wonder if I knew how to do it before"

"It's hard to say but your skill can be of great value. But it is up to you wither or not you wish to remain with us."

"I can't see why not. You've guys have been helping me since I got here, and I least I could do is to help out to say thank you"

"He still should get a name all this, hey you, him and the mecha guy is getting old" Miko said. "Dude needs a name"

After several seconds of pondering the mech comes up with one. " You can call me Adaptor for now"

"Adaptor I like it" Jack agrees with the other kids.

"So how are our operations?" Megatron glanced at Soundwave who displayed a progress report.

"Good good me must keep the pace up before the Autbot discover our plans." The Megatron grumbled. "We may of had little luck with the Relics but the data cylinder we found on a previous trip has proved to be.. enlightening."

(Note: What he is talking is a made up relic that turned out to be a data cylinder instead . And I might write that episode I created or not it's up to you readers)

(And I'm taking this plan of Megatron from Armada so fans of that show might be able to give some guesses to what he's planing. Closes guess wins a prize)

"Though we've still not been able to find a power source that would work." Knockout reminded him.

"I have not forgotten that Knock Out. So you are sure that Dark Enegeron would not be sufficient?"

"Quite sure Lord Megatron. But we are looking for a replacement as we speak"

"Good good" The

"Yes Lord Megatron'

It was later in the day and Bumblebee was training AD (As the Miko nicknamed Adaptor) how to drive after finally being able to select a Alt form.

Jack rode inside of the Nissan GT-R holding on to the car seat as best he could. "Your...getting better AD"

~"You think so? Bumblebee is a good teacher, but guess I'm still not very good vehicle." ~ Adaptor 's voice seemed to beam just a little.

Bumblebee drives next to them as the yellow muscle car. Whistling and beeping his encouragement.

~"Thanks Bumblebee. I'm sure to get better with you guys helping"~

Ratchet voice comes onto the comlink. "But be sure to come back soon so Jack can head home with Arcee"

"Don't worry." Jack chuckled. "We got plenty of time."

"Well alright. But head back soon."

"You got it Ratchet"

A bit later both cars pull into the base and Adaptor opened the door for wobbly legged Jack to get out.

"Looks like you had a load of fun" Miko and Raf tried not to laugh.

"I did up until the part where AD here thought that doing donuts would be a fun idea."

"At least you didn't throw up."

"Way to be blunt Arcee."

"I'm just saying"

Adaptor smiles a bit to himself, just like the autobot when they first meet the humans he had to learn to understand kids humor. And sometime he felt like it was impossible to get, you think you know all there is but then there's so much more.

They really seemed like a nice bunch, Mis-um Miko started to show him how to play a game called "Racing Mania'. Wasn't that good at it..just like when he really drives.

"I wonder how did Bumblebee become so good at this, both for real and in a game?"

"Don't worry you'll get better if you just keep playing" Raf encouraged him.

"Thank you Raf, I appreciate that"

"Anytime AD"

"Optimus" Ratchet called his attention just as he walked into the room. Optimus comes over. "What is it?"

"I'm picking up a energy spike, most likely Decepticons have uncovered a enegron deposit. I suggest we intercept"

"Then we will heed your advice." Optimus looked to his team. "Arcee and me will go ahead and if anything goes wrong then back up will called in."

Jack smiles at her. "Be careful will you panther?"

The motorbike femme nods. "We'll be just fine Jack." Both her and Optimus stood by as Ratchet fired up the ground bridge.

The leader noticed that she seemed happy to go, not to beat up cons but he figured to leave the base. She seemed to be doing that more often since they brought Adaptor . While Optimus didn't know exactly why, he knew better not to question her about it. At least till it was certain she was ready to talk.

The ground bridge fires up and both walk though...

"Be careful with that!" Knockout barked to the Vechions carrying some Energon. "We need enough to test or Megatron will have out hides."

"Yes Sir"

"Really would is be possible to handle things with more care?" The medic sighs shaking his head.

"There they are Optimus" Arcee whispers as both were hiding behind some large rocks. "What's our plan of action?"

"...We wait for a moment to strike, something seems different about this mining and I want to see if we can find out what first."

"Stealth, got it" Arcee withdrew her blasters and the two of them creep closer.

Dreadwing grumbles. "How do we even know if this stuff will be powerful enough?"

"We don't." Knockout answered. "But it's Lord Megatron's orders and if it doesn't work we can still use the energon. I say it's a win win situation"

"We're almost done with the removal of the energon." A foot solider came to report. "Estimated time about 10 minutes to completion"

"Good good. Things are working are way for once." "But knowing our luck-"

"Oh if you so worried why don't you just go and patrol then?" Knockout snapped at the second in command.

"No. I'm to over see the energon extraction." Dreadwing answered back.

"It does seem they are up to something" Optimus whispered to Arcee, she smiles. "Aren't they always? We just don't know what."

"Yes but I feel we must prevent them from getting the energon for whatever reason they want it" Prime drew out his blasters. Quickly aiming a shot at the large pile of energon already mined and ready for transport. It explodes on impact, the Decepticons almost instantly draw their own weapons and fire back at the now exposed Autobots.

Arcee leaps into the air and does a around house kick sending one Vechion drone. Sending it into several others knocking them over just like a set of pins. If she wasn't in mid battle, she would of starting laughing.

But back to the battle...which didn't last long.

(In part cause I'm horrible at doing the battle scenes, which I ask for help with.)

Optimus and Arcee fires at the fleeing Decepticons."They never stick around."

"I'm worried about what they are plaining this time." Optimus then sends in a call for a ground bridge.

"You fools!" Megatron snapped at his men. "You just made the Autobot aware that something is up. We can NOT have them interfere with out plans again!"

Knockout and Dreadwing cringe. "We're sorry Lord Megatron we weren't aware of their presence till they made themselves known and fired upon us."

"That's no excuse! I will not accept anymore failure." Megatron's voice lowered to a venomous tone. "Or I shall find suitable punishment for all of you."

And the Decepticons knew he would carry out his threats.

Thier leader then relaxes. "Now tell me the condition of project Hydra."

Soundwave displays data on his visor, all in cybertronian (Did I spell that right?) and Knockout goes over a progress report. "We're at about 70% and slightly ahead of our estimated construction time. Already the drones are working to test the mined energon to see if it's a ample enough power source for the weapon."

"Good" Megatron turned and smiles. "Soon Optimus you see what real destruction is."

The kids listen carefully to Optimus and Arcee's report. As soon as the two got back from the mission. Ratchet

lets out a sigh. "Knowing them whatever they may have planned will not bode well for us or humans."

"The Decepticons are planning to use the energon they mined for some devious plan but what I do not know." Optimus shook his head.

"So is it worse to know or not to know?" Adaptor questioned.

"Trust me." Miko looked up him from the couch. "With cons either is bad news."

"But answering you question Adaptor it is at least better to have some sort of understanding to what they are planing. So we have a chance to stop them." Ratchet looked over the monitors. "But I doubt we'll get anywhere right now."

"Great we can take AD out for a drive since we just helped him pick out a set of wheels." Raf beamed, which Bumblebee beeps a question. "Sure you should come, I can see why not Bee."

So he transformers into his vehicle form and Raf and Miko hops in Bulkhead. Since Arcce was still going over the mission with Ratchet, Jack was going to ride with AD while also teaching more about the rules of the road.

Adaptor transformers into a Nissan GT-R*, Bulkhead whistles. "Sweet choice of a Alt. Mode."

"Thank you now let's take these wheels out for a test drive."

Adaptor tries to drive after the others as they leave but somehow goes backwards instead. "Maybe I should at least get us out of here." Jack took a hold of the wheel.

"Y-yea that's a good idea."

"Seesh" Ratchet rolls his optics. "Never thought I'd meet a bot who's worst when they first start driving then Bulkead."

"Give him time Ratchet." Optimus gives him a encouraging smile. "It took Bumblebee awhile to find where he fits too. And he'll improve with training as well."

"Well I trust your judgement Optimus."

*** **** www. /wp-content (Take out spaces)**

**Notes: I'm looking up a theme song for the new bot, suggestions? Maybe Make a Move by Incubus**

**And I'm accepting one or two humans ocs (Normal humans if you please) for this story.**

**Does this chapter seem short? It feels like it to me but what do you guys think? And it may seem like most of Team Prime has accepted the new guy too quick but I wanted to focus more on other things and Arcce then that.**

**And please if you have any ideas for chapters/episodes let me know**

**Will love reviews.**

**And I'm accepting one or two humans ocs (Normal if you please) for this story.**

**And so you know, I'm making this like the series with short scenes.**

**This symbol: ~~~~~ : Means a scene transition and/or a time skip. Just so you know.**


	3. 3 Retention

"Hiiyyaaaahh!" A voice calls out with seconds later a white bot crashing into a wall.

The kids were watching grimace. "Ohhh that had to hurt." "Good thing no one is keeping score." Jack said.

"Yea! 13 to 0!" Miko cheered and the boys sigh. "Nevermind..."

"You alright man?" Bulkhead reached one of his hands out for Adaptor. "I think I swung a bit to hard that time."

He takes it and gets to his feet. "No I'm alright. I can take a hit too." "Well your getting better. Just have to keep practicing."

"Thank you Bulkhead you guys are great teachers." Adaptor smiled at the other bot. "Hopefully I might get to go on a mission, even if it's just a recon or scouting one. Better then nothing."

"I'm sure you'll get to go soon." Raf said to him with a smile as well.

"That means alot Raf. Are you going to help me test my invisibility after school tomorrow?"

"Sure will A.D. Also Miko has a cd she's been bugging for me to give to you. She thinks you'll love it. We can listen it on the way home since Bee's on a scouting mission. You could drop me off at home."

Raf climbs in the Nissan and the camera focuses on the head light leading into the theme song. (Since you know you see team primes headlight at the start.)

-Transformers Prime Theme Song plays-

_Retention_

Music blares down a dusty road just a bit out of Jasper. A white Nissan GT-R drives down the road.

Raf was playing a air keyboard. "Here comes the guitar solo"

"Miko was right I love this cd!" Adaptor 's voice chirped from the speakers (Hey it has to come from somewhere in vehicle mode), the steering wheel moves a bit too. Both of them sing together. "Superstition ain't the way!"*

Both enjoyed the tunes all the way till Adaptor pull up in front of Raf's house. He opens the door and climbs out. "I'll see you tomarrow."

"See you tomarrow."

Adaptor backs up and turns around in the street. But something strange happened about two and a half miles down the road.

His vision started going fuzzy. "Did something get stuck in front of my headlights?" He pulls over on the a side of a dusty road.

**"Go! Keep going! I'll be right behind you!" **The mech hears a voice yelling at him as the landscape of Jasper Nevada was replaced with a spaceship. In front of him was a red mech detailed with a flame job on his chest. He was barking at Adaptor.

**"Didn't you hear me?! Get to the escape pods!"**

He clearly looked stressed and was about to yell at him again to run when the ship jerked hard. Sending both crashing to the ground.**"Just go, I'll be with you soon!" **

A second voice was heard but AD didn't know where or who it was coming from. Then he realized it was him. **"But what about you?"**

**"I'll be just fine, get you chassy to those escape pods before the meteors do the same." **The red flame mech helped him to his feet then pushed him down a hall.** "Go!"**

CRACKBOOM!

The sounds echo and rock the ship as Adaptor made his way to where the escape pods where. And he quickly gets inside one and looks back where he came from.** "Come on man...hurry..."**

He was praying in his head to whoever till to his relief he sees the red mech racing down the hall towards him. **"Hurry man! your almost there!."**

**"I'm coming!"** He nearly reached the escape pod when another metor hit the ship. The impact sends Adaptor flying backwards and into the eject button.

**"Nnooo!..."** Both voices echo when the escape pod closes and breaks off from the ship. Firing up it's small engine and shooting off in to the unknown.

"Um excuse me sir but you can't be parked here." There was a tapping on the windshield that brought Adaptor back to his senses.

"Huh?"

A middle aged cop were there, he tapped again. "I know you hear me punk. You can't be parked here, so move or your going to get in trouble."

"Sorry officer. I'll get moving right away." He reved his engine and drove back onto the road towards the base.

**LINE BREAK**

"So what that the bot I was traveling with before I landed here?" Adaptor thought about the flashback he just had. "At least I have a face now. Maybe the autobots can help me figure out who it was."

"Excuse me Lord Megatron." Knockout walked behind his leader holding a data pad.

"What is it Knockout, you better have something to report." He stopped walking.

"I do my Lord but I fear it's not what you want to hear."

"Tell me." The Decepticon leader turn to look at his medic.

Knockout glances over the pad. "It seems to power the device, we need a substantial amount of energon. And what we have isn't even close to what we would require. Soundwave has suggested we find another power source."

"And what kind of power do you suggest then? The Dark Energon in my supply will not be wasted unless absolutely necessarily." Megatron eyes him.

"I...um..well..."

"Keep searching. And do not bother me unless you have something worth reporting." Megatron turns and goes back down the hall.

**LINE BREAK**

Many miles, time zones and hours away in the dark early morning sky over distant Australian outback. The scenery is interrupted when a ship flies over the fields of red sands. It looked severally damaged and many part were falling off as it descends closer and closer to the ground.

One of it's engines has a small explosion causing smoke to come out. That forces it to land in the middle of the arid landscape. Scaring a few kangaroos near by.

The ship easily was taller as tree, the hatch on the side open and out came a giant red mech all covered in smoke and ash. "~Cough cough~ Well at least it didn't break apart as I was entering the atmosphere." He looks at the ship. "That still is going to take me forever to repair."

Beep Beep Beep

"But it looks like that will have to wait." The mech flipped a compartment on his arm open reveling a tracking system. (If your not sure how it look. Think of the Teen Titans Cyborg)"According to this I landed on the right planet at least. And it seems there civilization to the east."

He looks up. "Well without my ship this is going to be a long walk till I can find faster transportation." But before he left, he want over and cloaked his ship from radar. "Still doesn't match the scenery but there's nothing I can do about that now."

Then the mech starts his long walk towards a city called Melbourne.

**LINE BREAK**

In Jasper.

Ratchet was working at his station while Arcee was talking to him across the comlink channel. ~"Well it's quiet over here now. How's things at the base?"~

"The same Arcee. Everyone else has headed for a recharge and I'm taking the chance to get some work done."

~"Glad Bulkhead's asleep eh?"~

"He's a good warrior but need to learn to take a little precaution. So he doesn't smash anything else I might need."

~"What about the new guy?"~

"Adaptor? He actually been really helpful, for a youngling he's very smart and willing to listen to what this medic has to say."

~"Good maybe he'll stay with you."~ Arcee said.

"Is something about him bothering you Arcee?" Ratchet asked back, nothing the tone in her voice.

~"It's just...~sigh~ he looks just like a protoform for one and there's something else that I haven't been able to figure out."~

"You need to understand" Ratchet typed while he talked. "That he may look young but so is Bumblebee and both are capable of handling themselves, with little training. You just need to give him a chance."

~"I guess your right. I'll be back from patrol soon. Night Ratchet."~

"Night."

**LINE BREAK**

The next morning Soundwave walks up to Megatron displaying a message on his visor. "Ah yet another autobot has come to this planet. Send some seeker drones to find them. Don't want to spoil Prime with too many new soilders so soon." He smiled. "When that's done get back to the project."

Soundwave nods.

**LINE BREAK**

Bumblebee and Adaptor raced down the open road. "No way your going to beat me Bumblebee!" The Nissan and Camaro were locked in a race. Adaptor was pulling ahead just a bit, the kids were cheering across the comlink channel.

~"Go Bee go!" Raf rooted for him.

"Make him eat you dust!" Miko called, but was directing it at AD instead.

"Both of you rock!" Jack was even joining along but as normal was in between the other kids.~

Bumblebee beeped and put pedal to the metal, the car was now tied with each other. Neither of them refused to give way to the other.

~"Excuse me. Isn't some bots suppose to be training not racing?" ~ Ratchet cut in.

"Aw but this is training ." Adaptor tried to counter.

~"Oh really? Then tell me how so."

"Well..it's..um...becuse.."

Bumblebee made a few nosies.

"Yea! That's right Bumblebee, we're testing stamina an endurance."

Ratchet shakes his head with a sigh. ~"I wonder how endure some times. Anyways head back you too. Rafael is supposed to be with a certain bot training his camouflage ability"~

"Ok ok we're coming back right now." Both cars turn around and rive towards the base. Ratchet sighs turn to Optimus near by. "Rookies."

The prime smiles back at him. "As we we're once."

"But not as nearly as annoying."

~Beep Beep Beep~

"What is that Ratchet?"

The medic looks over the monitors. "A newer version of the warning system I put in place to detect ships coming to this planet planet it's still has bugs in it. Like right now this signal is a day old already."

"Where is it coming from?"

"Let me see...the ship landed on the body of land called Australia."

"Call Arcee, have her bridged back to base and them the both of us shall go to Australia." Optimus told Ratchet. Who nods. "Already on it. Calling Arcee."

"~This this Arcee, what's going on?~

"There's been been a ship detected, it's a day old. But Prime feels you and him should head to it's location and check it out. I'm sending a ground bridge to you."

~"Rodger."~

**LINE BREAK**

A glowing green ground bridge illuminates the afternoon Australian outback with a eerie green. Arcce and Optimus step out with Jack who joined at the last minute.

"Wow the Outback, I've always wanted to go here."

"It certainly is a sight." Optimus smiled. "Earth never ceases to amaze me."

"It's pretty alright but we should get moving, we're right by the site." Arcee pointed out. Then she transformed into her bike form and Jack climbs on. "Here we go."

Optimus transformers and drives behind them on the dirt roads. And they keep driving for several minutes before spotting the spacecraft they were looking for.

"There it is guys, looks like it was beat up pretty bad."

Jack hops off Arcee. "Wow a real spaceship. Only second to being on another planet."

Arcee smiled a bit and went to look over the ship. "Well whoever was in it is long gone by now."

"We still need keep looking."

"What do you suggest Optimus?"

The prime smiles and motions with his hand to a imprints on the ground. "I suggest we follow their footsteps."

**LINE BREAK**

"What a unusual planet I landed on." A red flame job Holden VESSV drove though street after street of Melbourne. He watched the inhabitants go about their days wither they lived here or were merely on vacation. "I've never seen such creatures like this, their lives seem so peaceful."

He stops a a intersection, it was easy to see that those odd lights hanging above told the land vehicles with their riders when to go or not. While waiting for the light to change, a group of boys see the car and walk to it.

"Look guys at that Holden VESSV with the sweet custom paint job." A black hair one pointed out.

"Dude I want a car like this." One of the two blonds agreed.

The mech was happy they liked the form he picked but what made his holoform human frown, was he found out the vehicles weren't suppose to move with out a riders the hard way, was they wouldn't go away. The light was going though it's stages to change to the color green and he would not be able to move with them in the way.

"And man though rims are top notch."One leans down to check out the tires, when he put his hand on them to inspect. That was enough.

(Bots have personal space too.)

The car lets out a honk making them jump back. Then it backs up as far as possible with the traffic behind then drives around the boys.

"Dude!"

"Talk about rude!"

"Got that right."

"Seems some creatures here lack manners." The bot grumbled to himself, then forgets about them after his radar detected cybertroian signals. "Took the cons here long enough to find me." His engine roars as he raced out of the populated area.

And sure enough the aerial cons quickly started firing up the mech as soon as he came into view.

"Is that all you got?!" The mech transformed back to robot mode and changed his hand into ions blasters and returned fire at them. "Bring it on!"

**LINE BREAK**

~"Optimus"~ Ratchet's vocie came on the com line.

"Yes Ratchet?"

~" Agent Fowler just informed me that the Australian government is getting report of jets flying abnormal low, a mile or so from your location along with sound of heavy fire."~

"It sound like our new guy is under attack." Jack said.

~"It would be safe to assume there Jack."~

"Then let's put the pedal to the metal." Arcee said transforming to bike form and her partner hops on. Optimus thanks the medic and transforms as well. Then all three hurry as fast as they could to the battle that was already taking place.

(Good place for a commercial break eh?)

"Take that and that and have a piece of this!" A red mech fires at the attacking Decepticons jets. He was taking several of them out by hitting their wings and sending them spiraling to the ground. Some of the seeker drones even start on fire and explode.

Enough though we was doing very well soon their high numbers started to over whelm him. "I can take you all on!" He boasted despite the fact he knew he was in trouble.

A sudden honk near by drew his attention, a red and blue truck along with a small blue motorcycle come roaring into the fight.

(Arcce dropped Jack off a bit away so he wouldn't be in the fight.)

Both charged forward and changed into two robots. The small blue one quickly leaps into the air and lands on a drone only to shoot it square in the back. It shoot off in a random direction and rammed into one of it's bipedal squad mates.

The red and blue one started to fight but looks at the mech in surprise. "Hot Rod?"

"Optimus?"

"Good you know each other." The blue bot, Arcee grumbled. Shooting down more of the attackers "Can we save the catching up till after we're doing trashing these cons?"

"You read my mind." The red flame mech now known as Hot Rod grinned. All three of the quickly worked together to dispatch the Decepticons.

"It's been awhile Optimus." Hot Rod chatted with the Prime while both stood back to back shooting at drones.

"I agree Hot Rod much time has passed since we last saw each other." He changed his right arm into a blade and sliced a wing of a con.

"I have to say it's great seeing you."

"What bring you to this planet?"

"Well a few things, not quite the right time to tell you." The red mech kicked a seeker away and shoots him right after.

"Then let's take them out quickly so we can get to that point."

"I understa-Look out!"

"Look out!"

Hot Rod and Optimus spun around and shouted at the same time while both firing their Ion Blasters at two separate drone who had tried to sneak up upon one another.

The last one standing looks at it's fallen comrades and turns around, transforming to a jet and flying away as quickly as he could.

"Cowards as they always are." The group retracted their blasters.

Then they turn to each other. "Like I said before, it's good to see you Optimus." Hot Rod held his arm out and Prime took it. "Likewise Hot Rod. Ratchet open a ground bridge, we've got a surprise and have Agent Flower send someone to recover the ship at the coordinates I'm sending to you as well as our own."

~"Right on it Optimus."~

The ground bridge pops up a several feet from them and Hot Rod lets out a whistle. "Sweet." Then Arcee goes to pick up Jack and then all four head into the swirling green vortex energy of the ground bridge.

To arrive inside the autobot base. Ratchet turns off the ground bridge and smiles when he sees them. "Looks like a old friend friend stopped by to visit."

"Well you guys found me." Hot Rod chuckled and smiled back."What are the odds you guys be here on this planet too."

"Who's the new guy?" Bulkhead walked into the room with Miko on his shoulder.

"Your friends with these things?" Hot Rod leaned closer to look at Miko asking out of curiosity.

"I'm a human and my name's Miko." She said to him. "What's your name? What do you turn into? Are you good at fighting? What about racing? Can we be friends?"

(Couldn't resist having her do that.)

"My name is Hot Rod, a car, yes, yes and sure why not. You got some spunk kid." Hot Shot answered each of her questions in order and with out missing a beat.

Raf runs up and starts his own questions, as soon as he does Bumblebee and Adaptor drive though the tunnel into the base.

Both transform and in a instance Hot Rod and Adaptor locked on to each other.

"It's you?"

***Superstition, Bucky Covington Version.**

**I have a idea for a episode/chapter the Adaptor gets bought by a rich playboy kid and has to escape. While Team Prime tries to recuse him. All the while keeping their secret safe. ~But if he were to be knocked out and his Autobot signal jammed/damaged in vehicle mode and stolen then sold it could work then. ~099Deathgod~**

**Or should I have some new humans meet the bots?**

**What do the rest of you think?**

**Thank you 099Deathgod for the suggestion to have AD see fragments of his past, also have Arcee run into this other Autobot with Jack..**

**But I added Prime and the cons myself.**

**And if you look it up retention is a Synonym for memory. So I found it fitting.**

**Did I spell cybertroian right?**

**And I was putting Hot Shot in before I realized it was supposed to be Hot Rod. Tell me if I missed any Hot Shot, so I can correct that.**

**If you guys have any ideas for something you'd like to see, let me know. PM or Review.**

**:heart: Reviews get cyber cookies. No oatmeal cookies, sorry.**

**(Car Model: Nissan GT-R)**

**(Autobot aka: AD aka: Adaptor)**

**Note: Even though I drew AD first for Transformers Animated his story best fits into Transformers Prime and... maybe Armada. (Maybe)**

**(Car Model: Holden_VESSV)**

**(Autobot: Hot Rod)**

**Note: An Australia Car, since he landed in Austrlia it's fitting.**


End file.
